In today's world we know that technology is growing at a particularly fast rate, we can see it grow quickly as time goes by. Some of the fastest growing industries in the world today are the electronic industries, because the strength in computer science is leading our technological society into the future world.
The audio entertainment industries have been feeding all the consumers with great electronic sound producing apparatuses this past decade, and as a way of human nature, quality would so long until a new or better product emerge into the market. There are countless verities of audio system out in the market today, some are good quality electronics and some are bad, but the main concern should be on how good the best is. The reason that there are so many kinds of speaker designs is because there are many different kind of music lovers, and for a certain type of music we need a certain type of speaker to bring out the quality in the sounds.
Recently, band pass loudspeaker enclosure design in demand, especially so me of the sub woofer enclosures. The designer can manipulate the tuning frequency to trade for the desire bandwidth and its efficiency. Conventional band pass enclosure designs are usually constructed in shape of square or rectangular with four straight corners, in which the sound waves then pass through the duct in the shape of slot or circular. This conventional design has left high degree of sound waves trapped inside the enclosure both the front and the rear chamber, whereby trapped sound waves are known to reflect themselves inside the enclosure and work against each other including the driver itself The magnitude of these standing waves will increase especially when sound waves are trapped at the comers of the enclosure.